gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Politics
Politics is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the first mission given by Thomas Stubbs III to Johnny Klebitz. Description Billy Grey will call you and tip you off about a crooked politician named Thomas Stubbs III who needs some assistance with a job. Billy proclaims that they're moving up in the world and that his friendship with the lawyer is working out after all, contrary to Johnny's previous belief that it'd bring bad news. You'll be sent to Algonquin, specifically to an upscale club near Middle Park which has massages, saunas, etc. Completing the package is a fake-English-accent-using butler who will give Johnny somewhat of a rough time, demanding that he leaves the premises. Once he discovers you're here to pay Stubbs a visit, his demeanor completely changes and he shows you to the massage room where the politician is currently located. Once the masseuse and butler leave the room, Stubbs gets down to business. He wants you to go to Francis International Airport and shoot down a helicopter carrying his elderly and quite rich uncle. Stubbs needs large amounts of money to guarantee his re-election, and his uncle's death will provide the funds necessary. He wants you to make it look like an act of terrorism on top of everything else, stating that this would be good for him in a number of ways. Like a true crooked politician, Stubbs has you over a barrel here. He knows what Johnny's been up to and threatens to take him down if he doesn't perform this duty for him. Johnny eventually agrees to the deal. At the end of the cutscene you'll see scene of Stubbs as he walks around the room completely nude. After this, you'll be told to arrive at a specific time to the airport. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the airport runway *The chopper is landing. Find a way to take out the target *The target is dead and you are locked inside the airport. Go to the opened gate *Lose the cops Enemies *Arthur Stubbs *LCPD *NOOSE *FIB Walkthrough The time should be sufficiently long enough for you to get to the airport with reasonable time left. Stubbs has given you a RPG. Once there, the guards realize you're up to no good and begin firing. Quickly, you pull out your RPG and hit the helicopter just before touching down, killing Stubbs' uncle in the process. Once the helicopter is destroyed, you'll have a four-star wanted rating and the gate you came in through will be locked. Stubbs informs you in a text message that there's another gate - he's bribed the gate guard to let you out. Do so and your rating drops to two stars. Once evaded, the mission ends in success. Video Walkthrough GklLHPhWFFQ After the Mission * Shortly thereafter you'll receive a panicked call from Johnny's "friend," Ashley Butler. She needs your help immediately and you're thrust right into another mission. * Completion of this Stubbs mission results in a new Liberty Tree news article online in addition to a Weazel News radio update about the uncle's demise at the hands of terrorists. Deaths *Arthur Stubbs - Killed by Johnny on orders of Thomas Stubbs.﻿ Trivia * This is the first mission given in Algonquin. * Stubbs' dick's actually small and pointed down as seen in the cutscene * The mission is highly controversial in the game due to a scene where Stubbs walks around the room completely nude. For most of the scene, he is only shown from the waist up, but at the end, his genitals are fully visible. This is also notably the first incident in the GTA series to show full-frontal nudity. ---- ---- de:Politics es:Politics Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned